1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture for use in the convenient making of a fan and sun visor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances, especially in outdoor or semioutdoor sporting events in which spectators find useful sun visors and hand fans. Often, for example, at many sporting events spectators use programs or other available magazines for fans.